Demon Girls Of Middleton High
by Cyendrea
Summary: A/U: Orphaned at a young age, Kim possible, Sasha Go, and Eva Williams are adopted by a unlikely couple. Now they must learn to control their powers and find the person that killed their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girls meet.**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**A/U: Orphaned at a young age, Kim possible, Sasha Go, and Eva Williams are adopted by a unlikely couple. Now they must learn to control their powers and find the person that killed their parents. **

**Kim Possible Inuyasha crossover. Rated M for violence and graphic scenes. Ki/Go/Nique. **

**Beta by: Magic Basher54986 You Rock!**

**Idea for this story came from brainstorming with ****Magic Basher54986, Kigo4evR, and Hitotsune-Kozo. **

Little six year old Kim Possible was brought into the orphanage and introduced to the other girls. All the girls said hello in a fake friendly tone before she was lead upstairs to a room. Kim sniffed the air twice getting a good scent of the room. Kim looked around the room, her eyes stopping on the child with gray hair tied in the back in a low ponytail wearing a blue shirt and blue pants sitting in the back looking out the window

"It's okay Kim, you don't need to cry. Everyone here is friendly and will treat you kindly," Catherine, the head of the orphanage, said.

Kim nodded, not taking her eyes off the little girl. "Will I be sharing the room with her?" Kim asked, pointing into the to the room.

"Yes, you two will be roommates, Kim." Catherine walked Kim over to the bed. "Kim this is Eva Williams. Eva, this is Kim Possible, she will be staying with us."

Eva turned around. Kim saw she was wearing a pair of electric blue goggles that covered up her eyes, her skin a light blue with her lips being a darker blue. The blue skinned girl said hi in a small voice before her tongue stuck out to lick her lips. She then looked at Kim before she turned back to the window.

Kim set her bag down as Catherine left the room, closing the door behind her. Kim walked over to the empty chest of drawers and started putting her cloths away. After she did that, Kim laid down on her bed thinking.

She closed her eyes as she tolled over cried into her pillow.

Eva turned around at the sound. She got up and walked over, sitting next to Kim and began to rub the redhead's back. "It's okay, Kim. You won't be here for long. I'm sure someone will adopt you." Eva said in a sad voice.

Kim turned her head, looking at Eva. She gasped when she saw Kim's glowing red eyes. "I'm not worried about being adopted. I could care less about that."

"If not that, why are you crying?"

Kim wiped her tears and sat up, looking at Eva. "Do you really want to know?" she asked in a soft voice.

Before Eva had a chance to answer, the door to their room opened and three of the girls from downstairs came in. "Hey, new girl. Don't get to close to her. Shes a freak," the blonde hair girl said, and the other two laughed.

Eva tensed up before she got up and went back over to her bed. Kim watched her go and frowned before turning to glare at the blonde.

"Oh no, we're to late," the dark haired girl said. "Look at her eyes. She's just as much of a freak as the other one. They're perfect for each other." This got a laugh out of her friends.

A low growl could be heard from Kim as the auburn haired girl walked over and took the goggles off of Eva. "What are you hiding, freak? Too afraid to let people see what you look like?" she taunted, holding the goggles with one finger away from Eva.

"Give those back!" Eva shouted before trying to grab her goggles.

The girl tossed the goggles to her friend as Eva just missed them. Eva got up trying to get her goggles. The girls kept tossing them back and forth, keeping them just out of her reach.

Kim watched this go on, then got a mischievous smile on her face before speaking to the girls. "Are you three sure you want to keep tossing that snake around?" Kim's eyes glowed briefly.

The girls just laughed and kept tossing the goggles. "What are you talking about? This isn't a snake see?" The blonde haired girl caught the goggles and held them up for Kim to see. She looked at what she though was goggles and instead in her hand was a king cobra with its hood expanded, hissing at her. The two other girls saw the snake and all three of them screamed as the blonde dropped the snake to the floor and ran out of the room.

Eva watched the girls run before looking at her discarded goggles. She then looked to Kim with a confused look on her face.

Kim took a deep, calming breath as Eva picked up her goggles and put them back on. "What just happened?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Kim said with a finger covering her lips, telling Eva to be quite.

Before Eva could say anything, they heard people running towards their door. A minute after the girls ran screaming from the room, Catherine came in, looking around with the three girls behind her. "Kim, Eva, what is going on in here?"

"Sorry Catherine, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Kim said, an innocent look on her face.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm with Kim. What are you talking about?" Eva said.

"These three say there was a snake in here."

Kim and Eva look at each other then back at Catherine. "No. No snakes in here Catherine. Just us two. They did come in not to long ago and tried to tease Eva here by taking her goggles." Eva swallowed, hearing Kim explanation.

Catherine turned around to glare at the girls. "How many times do I have to tell you three not to tease the other girls? Now go to your rooms. I will deal with you three later." The girls ran off without a word. "I'm sorry you had to see that on your first night here Kim. Are you okay, Eva?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Kim helped me get my goggles back from them."

Catherine smiles. "Thank you, Kim. Now you girls get to bed on time. Lights out in thirty minutes."

Kim waved her hand. "It was nothing. We will. Good night, Catherine."

"You know, I wish you wouldn't call me Catherine."

"Why? Is that not your name?" Kim said, tilting her head confused.

Catherine shook her head. "Just make sure you two are in bed on time. Good night." Catherine shut the door as she left. Eva slowly wandered over, sitting on the edge of Kim's bed.

"Thank you. How did you do that?"

"Your welcome. It's just one of my gifts. I think, the more important question is, why do you let them do that to you?"

"Because, if I reacted, they would get hurt and cause a lot of unnecessary trouble," Eva said before turning away.

Kim moved over and sat next to Eva. "You're not like those meat bags down there, are you?"

Eva looked up, shocked to hear Kim say that. The air around Kim was think with power, her scent had changed as well, revealing more to Kim the what Eva's eyes can see. "Your not like them either are you?"

Kim smiled. "No. I'm am not like them at all. People like us should stick together. That's what my mommy used to say."

"What happened to your mommy?"

"She was killed." Kim said softly.

Eva looked over with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Kim. I lost my mommy the same way."

The two girls talked until lights out before getting into their own beds for the night.

Over the next few weeks, Kim and Eva spent almost all their time together. The other girls left the two freaks to themselves. Whenever Kim would hear the girls say that word, the girls would run away screaming from some unseen snake, spiders, or something only they could see.

Catherine, or one of the other women in the orphanage, would come in to see what was going on only to find nothing in the room the girls ran from. Eva and Kim would have a good laugh when the adults would chastise the girls for making things up.

One night, Eva woke up in a cold sweat, panting and in tears from a nightmare she had. Looking over, she saw Kim sitting up in her bed, her red eyes looking at her.

"Are you okay, Eva?" Kim asked.

Eva wiped the tears from her eyes. "I had a bad dream. I miss my mommy," Eva said, trying to keep from crying.

Kim hopped out of her bed and silently padded over to Eva. She slides into her bed and pulled Eva into a friendly hug. "I miss my mommy too. "

Eva returned the hug before breaking down and crying on Kim's shoulder. Kim patted her back before giving in to her own sadness crying herself. Both girls cried themselves to sleep that night. The next morning, Eva woke up and saw Kim still asleep next to her, sucking her thumb. Eva closed her eyes and focused on herself, regaining her normal composure.

Kim woke up stretching and yawning. She sat up and noticed Eva's form changing back to human. Kim looked down and noticed her control has relaxed. She focused on making herself looking normal. Once they were both back to looking normal they headed downstairs to go eat breakfast. Later in the day Catherine brings in a new child.

The raven haired girl was standing next to Catherine with her arms folded across her chest pouting, she is wearing a green t-shirt and black pants and a pair of high-tops. Looking around the front room, her eyes came to a stop on Kim and Eva. The two girls looked at each other then back at the new girl, a look of recognition in all three of their eyes.

"Everyone, this is Sasha Go. Please be nice to her, she just lost her family."

Sasha turned her head, looking away from everyone after the mention of her family, mumbling to herself, "I'm glad they're gone." Kim heard her clearly.

Kim stood up and walked over to Catherine. "Can she stay with Eva and me?" Kim said, looking over at Sasha. "Hi. My name's Kim Possible. Let's be friends."

Eva walked up next to Kim. "Hi. My names Eva Williams. Can we be friends?"

"That's sweet of you girls. See Sasha, you have two people who want to be friends with you already. We will move an extra bed into your room shortly. Why don't you show her around?"

Kim and Eva nodded, each taking one of Sasha's hands and pulled her upstairs. Once they got to their room, they usher Sasha inside and close the door.

"Okay, what's up with you two?"Sasha asked, looking between Kim and Eva.

"Y-you're like us... right?" Eva asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sasha asked nervously.

"It's okay, Sasha. We're not like those meat bags downstairs," Kim assured, letting her eyes glow brighter for a few seconds.

"How do you know I'm not like them?"

Eva and Kim smiled. "You don't have the scent of the humans," Eva explained.

"Plus your not running if fear of either of us," Kim said.

Sasha looked from Kim to Eva and back. "I... I thought my mom and I were the only ones of our kind."

"I thought the same myself till Kim was brought here. And now your here."

"How do you stay hidden? Don't some of them just piss you off?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, they do," Kim growled, thinking about the girls there. Then her face changed to a wicked smile. "But then I just make them run screaming." She held up her hand and a black mamba appeared there for a few seconds before disappearing.

"I see," Sasha said as she sat down on the bed as Catherine and three of the other adults brought a spare bed into the room. Catherine smiled seeing the three girls getting along.

"It's good to so see you three getting along so well."

All three gave her a big smile as the adults set the bed down. Catherine give them a smile before left the room. Kim and Eva helped Sasha put away her clothes, talking more getting to know Sasha and Sasha getting to know Kim and Eva. By the end of the day, all three girls are laughing a giggling with each other. The other girls in the home roll their eyes when they see them, calling them freaks behind their backs.

Over the next five months, the three girls grew closer to each other. They all watched out for the others, covertly using their powers to torment the girls that are teasing them. Some night the girls would have a nightmare of their parents murders and end up sleeping together in the same bed for the rest of the night comforting each other. Unlike Kim and Eva, Sasha was not upset about losing her parents, telling her friends that her dad would abuse her, and her mother would just stand there and do nothing.

One fateful day, a rich couple came wanting to adopt three little girls. Catherine called Kim, Sasha and Eva down to her office. When the girls reached the room, the first thing they notice was the that couple was not human. Sasha and Eva kept walking in as Kim stopped at the door way, her eyes locking on the tall handsome slender man with long silver hair, in a pure white suite. His left arm was missing and the sleeve hung loose. He wore white, wing tip shoes, and carried a black walking cane. His golden amber eyes meet hers and he saw recognition in her eyes, along with hatred and rage. Her look didn't not effect his calm demeanor.

"Are you okay, child?" He asked in a calm voice.

Everyone turned looking at Kim as she shook her head, blinking. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry," Kim said, joining Sasha and Eva. The white haired man nodded turning his attention back to Catherine.

Standing next to the white haired man was a woman with two white feathers in her short black hair. Her red eyes took in all three girls and she smiles sweetly showing her white teeth. She was wearing a white kimono with a crimson-violet pattern on it.

"Girls, this is Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura. They have come to adopt three special little girls. Lord and Lady, this is Kimberly Ann Possible, Sasha Go, and Eva Williams."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at Kim. "Were your parents Anne and James Possible?"

Kim swallowed. "Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I knew your parents. It was a sad day when they passed," he said calmly.

Kagura smiled. "So what do you three say? Would you like to be part of our family?"

The three girls looked confused. "All three of us?" Sasha asked.

"Of course. Catherine here told us how close you three are and it would be wrong to separate you," Kagura said. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Kim, watching as she repeatedly looked back up at him every so often.

All three looked at each other again, then back to the couple, smiling. "Yes. Yes, we would would like that," Kim said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good. Go pack and I will send my servant up to gather your things. Say good bye to what friends you have here, you new life begins tonight."

The girls ran off giggling while the couple finished filling out the proper paper work. The girls ran to their room to pack up their cloths personal items.

"Can you Believe it? Not only do they want to adopt all three of us, but they are like us!" Eva said excitedly.

"Hey, Kim. What was with you when you saw Sesshomaru?" Sasha asked.

"He... he reminded me of the one who killed my mom."

"I'm sorry, Kim," Sasha said to her.

"It's okay. I never told either of you what I saw. You're right Eva. It is nice to find more people like us."

As they finished packing up, a short man in a chauffeur suit walked into the room. "Ladies, I will take those. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura are waiting for you outside in the limo," he said in a high pitched voice. He walked over and picked up their bags before leading them downstairs to the front door, where they said good bye to Catherine.

When they walked outside, they stopped starring at a stretched white limo waiting for them. The driver took their bags, placing them in the trunk, before opening the back door for the girls. They snapped out of their stares and got into the limo. Once seated inside, the driver closed the door behind them and started the car before driving off.

Sesshomaru looked directly at Kim once she sat down. "Now my dear, tell me the truth. Why did you react the way you did?"

Kim blinked trying to back away from his gaze. "Your... hair. It reminded me of the person who killed my mother."

"I see. If I was the one who killed your mother, what were you planning to do?"

Kim was startled by his question. "Um, I..I don't know."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then you will learn what to do the next time that happens. All of you."

"Yes... Father," they all say. Sesshomaru cracked a small smile.

Kagura smiled as well. "Now girls, when we get home, you have a big sister waiting for you. Just like you three are close, she is to be treated the same."

"Yes, mother," they said with a smile.

"Just know this, daughters. You will be expected to live up to your full potential. I will not allow anything less from my children, is that understood?"

"Yes, Father," they replied. The rest of the trip was spent getting to know their new parents. Sesshomaru was the C.E.O of a successful computer company, with branches spread throughout the world. Kagura was a history professor, specializing in arcane history and taught at the state university. When they arrive at their new home, they were surprised again, seeing that their home was a large four story mansion. Walking inside, Sesshomaru and Kagura both dropped their human disguises, taking their normal forms.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Next time Kim, Eva, and Sasha reveal their true forms, and start school. Please Review, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Family**

******Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

******I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

After their new father lets his human disguise drop and takes his normal demon form, following along side him Kagura drops her disguise. Kim, Eva, and Sasha are in awe feeling the power that both of their new parents radiate. Following behind everyone, the chauffeur walks in with the luggage floating behind him, after he crosses the threshold his image wavers changing from a normal human to a very small green-skinned demon, with a big mouth, and large yellow eye's, he is wearing a simple brown top and light brown pants. He has no shoes and a small black hat tied to his chin.

"Jaken, take their luggage up stairs and put them in their rooms. Girls, follow us." Sesshomaru says heading into the living room.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." Jaken says in his high pitched voice heading up the flight of stairs.

Kim, Sasha and Eva look around admiring the painting's on the walls, and the statues placed around that they could see. The soft colors of the mansion give it a relaxing feeling. As they enter the living room Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura are sitting down in twin high back chairs watching them look around at everything.

"Now children, we have some rules for you." Sesshomaru says getting their attention. "While you are home, you are to drop your human disguises. In this house you will be your true selves."

"But, we were taught not to revel our forms so easy." Eva says.

"I understand, you were taught you well. You may need to hide in front of the humans, but here you are not to hide who you are, this is now your home and here you can be yourselves."

Sasha smiles. "Thank you father." She takes her shirt off as a pair of black wings start to grow from her back, two hook claws tip the top of her wings, her fingernails begin to grow ending at the two inch length, two horns grow our of her forehead stopping at three inches, a black spaded tail grows from her tailbone completing her transformation. "Ahhhh, that feels much better."

Sesshomaru nods. "Let me see your shirt dear." Taking the shirt from Sasha, he cuts to slits in the back to let her wings fit through, handing the shirt back she puts it on with a thank you. "Your welcome. I'm wondering though, why does your skin stay green in both forms?"

"That. Well my two half-brothers and myself were hit with a meteor two years ago, I don't know how we survived, but after-ward's my skin wont change no matter how hard I try."

"You said _we_, where are your brothers?" Kim asks.

"Half-brothers Kim. Last I saw them, Henry was trying to start up some stupid hero group. He said the meteor gave us super powers and we should use them. Bah!"

"Are they like you Sasha?" Eva asks.

Sasha shacks her head. "No they are just normal humans."

"Then they are of no importance. Kim, Eva, its your turn to shed your human facade." Sesshomaru says.

"I guess I will go next." Kim says. Her eyes glow slightly brighter as the illusion around her fades. Standing there Kim still looks human, but her ears have moved to the top of her head, and a red furred tail with a white tip is swinging lazily behind her. Kim smiles with relief on her face showing her pointed canines. "It does get tiring to hold that illusion for so long."

"Yet your eyes stay the same. Have you tried to change them?" Kagura asks.

"My mom said that as I get older I will gain better control, right now my eyes still glow when I use my powers."

"I'm sorry your biological mother's wont be here to see you grow and learn, but we will teach you what you need to know my dears." Kagura says smiling.

They all smile at her words. "Thank you mother." Eva says blushing a little. "My transformation isn't like the others."

"Do not fear daughter, no one here will make fun of you." Sesshomaru says.

"Father is Right Eva we are family now, you have no reason to be embarrassed." Kim assures her.

Eva swallows nervously as she takes off her panties still wearing her skirt. Her legs slowly begin fusing together into a blue scaled snake tail, she gains a few extra inches of height as he tail extends out until she lowers herself curling around so she is resting on her tail, she removes her goggles showing her slitted eyes. "The carpet does feel good on my scales."

Sesshomaru nods looking over the girls. He begins to explain how when they are home, either Kagura or himself will be training them to control their powers, during the day they will be in school. They all nod understanding asking questions of their own, finding out that Sesshomaru is known as the Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagura explains how she was an incarnation of this demon lord named Naraku, she had a sister named Kanna but she sacrificed herself to free Kagura from Naraku's control. After escaping she met Lord Sesshomaru, traveling together for a few decades they grew closer and soon fell in love.

"Don't let his demeanor fool you girls, he is very caring for the people he loves."

"Kagura."

"Yes my Lord." Kagura says with a sweet smile.

The girls giggle seeing a small smile on Sesshomaru's lips. "Father. I was wondering. How did you know my parents?" Kim asks.

"How much do you remember about your parents life?"

"Not much. We were on the run for a year, and before that I remember people came to talk with them, some would yell, others would bow to them. Some would even call me princess."

Sesshomaru nods. "I see. Well my dear, they called you princess out of respect, for you are royalty Kim. Your mother and father were the King and Queen of the Kitsune's, and you are the princess of all Kitsune's."

Kim has a look of surprise before it slowly fades as she remembers others time people came and bowed before her parents. "Is..Is that why they were killed?" Kim asks with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"That I do not know my dear. I do know that when you find their killer, _you_ will be ready to kill them." He says with a look daring her to say no.

Kim wipes the tears from her eyes and look at Sesshomaru with resolve in them. "Yes Father."

"Do you know anything about our families father?" Sasha asks.

"I wish I did little one. Succubi keep a lot of secrets from everyone. I do know this, green skinned succubi are not common, so I'm sure your line is just as old as Kim's if not older."

"Hear that princess, my family line might be older then yours." Sasha says jokingly.

"That just means you have more wrinkles." Kim says sticking her tongue out laughing with Sasha.

Kagura and Eva smile at the two. "How much do you know about Naga's Father?"

"I know they are very territorial and have a high mastery of magic."

"Is this normal for a naga?" Eva holds her hands apart as a small bolt of electricity arcs between her palms.

Kagura, Kim, and Sasha are all shocked, Sesshomaru shows no outward emotion, but he is as shocked as everyone else. "No, that is not normal at all. That is a very rare ability for a naga. Most nagas rely on either their magic or fighting capabilities. Generating electricity is a very rare ability for a naga."

Eva smiles feeling special. Just then a little girl with long black hair comes running into the room. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! I picked these for you." She says holding out a bouquet of flowers towards him.

Sesshomaru's expression never changes as he address her. "Rin, how many times do I have to tell you to call me _father_?"

"She is a weird one dear." Kagura says with a smile for Rin.

"Sorry father." Rin says with an elfish grin. She turns her head seeing Kim, Eva, and Sasha standing in front of her. She slowly try's to hide behind Sesshomaru. "Father. Who are they?"

"Rin, don't be rude. These are your new little sisters." Sesshomaru introduces Rin to each of them. "Girls. This is your older sister Rin, and she is to be treated as such." He says the last part with finality, looking at each one seeing the look in their eyes knowing Rin is a human.

The girls nod their understanding. Rin slowly walks up to them, taking in each of their forms. She stops on Eva with a mix of nervousness, and awe in her eyes. "Is it weird not to have legs?" Rin asks Eva.

Eva is shocked for a minute, not expecting the question. "Um. No it's not weird to me."

Rin smiles. "Wanna go play dolls?" She asks the girls.

They look at each other before looking at their new father for permission. He nods his head, and they smile running off with Rin up stairs to go play.

Kagura smiles watching them go. "It's a good thing that we found them when we did."

"Yes, the humans wouldn't know how to raise them, let alone survive when they get older."

"Ah the joys of raising young demon girls." Kagura says jokingly. Only in her presence, Sesshomaru cracks a smile at her joke.

The first few nights, Eva and Kim would sneak into Sasha's room, after having a nightmare, they would curl up together and sleep, each comforting the other from the nightmares they had. For the rest of the week, Sesshomaru and Kagura would help train the girls with control of their powers and forms, Sesshomaru also starts to teach them how to act, being his daughters.

The first day of school, Kim and Eva are nervous about going, Sasha look around shrugging her shoulders. The first part of class was boring to the girls, when recces came around they were outside playing with each other on the monkey bars. Sasha is swinging on the bars as three boys come walking up.

"Move, Its our turn!" a chubby little boy in a blue t-shirt, blonde hair, blue eyes, and shorts says. His two friends on either side of him, The one on the left is wearing a pair of brown overalls with a white shirt, the one on the right is wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Back off butter-bean." Sasha says, continuing to swing on the bars.

The chubby kid angrily glares at Sasha. Balling up his fist he runs forward pushing her off the bars, knocking her into the dirt. "Hows the dirt taste freak?"

Sasha hits the ground hard, she rolls over scraping her knee. She sucks her teeth at the pain before she looks up glaring and growling at the blonde headed kid. Kim and Eva feel Sasha's energy start to build and rush over to make sure shes ok.

Before Sasha can do anything, a blonde haired, brown eyed boy in overalls calls out. "Leave them alone Brick!"

Brick turns around looking at the new comer. "Stay out of this Ron, or do I have to make you run home crying to mommy again?"

Ron swallows, but doesn't back down. "I..I said, leave them alone!" Ron says, trying to sound brave.

Brick turns around and walks over to Ron. Before he can say anything, the teacher calls out that recess is over, and wants all the kids to come inside. Brick turns an angry glare towards Ron. "You got lucky, get in my way again and you will be sorry." He pushes past Ron as he and his two friends go back inside the school.

Ron walks over to the three girls. "Are you ok?" He asks Sasha.

Kim and Eva have calmed her down, so her power is back under control. "Yes, thank you for the help." Kim says. Sasha nods her thanks, Eva smiles saying thank you.

"That's good, don't pay to much attention to Brick, hes just upset they held him back. My names Ron Stoppable." Ron says with a cheesy grin.

Sasha stands up brushing some of the dirt off of her. "Thank you again, My names Sasha, this is Kim, and Eva."

"Nice to meet you all. Are you related?" Ron asks.

"Yes, were sisters." Eva says. "I think we should get you to the nurse Sasha." Kim and Sasha both nod, everyone heads back inside. The teacher sees the cuts on Sasha's knees and takes her to the nurse. The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly, later in the afternoon Brick tries to pick on Sasha again, he walks away with two black eyes crying for his attempt. The teacher reprimands Kim and Sasha for punching the boy. They tell her that he was picking on Sasha, and he pushed her at recess.

"That's no excuse, you don't hit any of the other children. If someone is picking on either of you, you come get me or any of the other teachers, you understand?"

The girls try to protest, only to have the teacher silence them, saying their wrong and next time get a teacher. Kim narrows her eyes in anger, but nods to the teacher showing her understanding. Sasha and Eva nod following Kim's lead.

Once the teacher walks away, Kim looks at Sasha and Eva. "So be it. Next time we'll make sure she doesn't find out." Kim says, Sasha and Eva nod their agreement.

After school the teacher tries to explain to Kagura what happened. "I thank you for coming in Lady Kagura."

Kagura nods. "And what happened with the boy?" She asks raising a questioningly eyebrow.

"He is ok, the girls only gave him two black eyes." The teacher says.

Kagura looks the teacher in the eye. "That's not what I was asking! He insults my daughters by calling them freaks, and when they defend themselves _they _are the ones who are in trouble?" She says raising her voice.

"They attacked him." The teacher says trying to sound forceful.

"Only because he attacked them! Let me see if I understand you correctly. Its ok for him to bully the new girls as long as he doesn't _physically _attack them, is that what your telling me?" She says imposing herself over the teacher.

The teacher is getting flustered. "No...No, that is not what I am saying. I assure you. He will be punished for his actions, just please ask your daughters not to hit the other students." The teacher says in a fearful tone.

Kagura is silent for a minute considering the teachers words. "I will say something to them, but you need to understand that they are learning to defend themselves, and they are not freaks! They are beautiful and unique."

The teacher lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for taking the time to come down, I will be sure to take your words into consideration."

Kagura nods. "Next time you do not need to call me, inform Jaken our driver of any concerns, and he will relay the message."

Kagura and the teacher walks out of the office, the girls and Jaken stand up and are about to leave when the teacher stops them and apologizes for not listing to them. The girls nod accepting her apology. Later that night, the girls are in the basement training area, the walls are padded and as long as the mansion. Along the west wall there are multiple training dummy's set up, some are for projectile training, others are designed for grappling, with breakable joints.

Along the entire south wall weapons of every sort, ranging from the smallest of knives, to a large tonbogiri. Sesshomaru comes down to watch the girls train. Eva is working with the practice dummy's hitting them with her electrical powers. Kim is sparing with Sasha, both of them showing a high aptitude for hand to hand fighting.

The two girls punch and block, trying to best the other one. Kim catch's Sasha's fist, pivots and hip tosses the young succubus. Sasha giggles using her wings to flip in mid air and dives towards the red head. Kim dodges the attack, Sasha grins whipping her tail out, she grabs Kim's leg tripping her up. After Kim hits the mat, Sasha quickly climbs on top of Kim pinning her.

"Ha! I win Princess!" Sasha says grinning down at Kim.

Kim smiles up at her. "Are you sure about the Green-bean?"

Sasha's eyes go wide as realization dawns on her. She quickly rolls forward as the Kim below her fades and the real Kim lands where Sasha was with a punch to the mat.

"Kimberly!" Sesshomaru calls out in an upset tone walking over to the two girls.

Kim freezes hearing the emotion in his voice. Sasha stands up smiling and teasing Kim. "Your in trouble." she says in sing song voice.

"Kimberly what was that?" Sesshomaru asks looking Kim in the eyes with a disappointed look on his face.

Kim swallows nervously trying to find her voice. "I...I used an illusion to fool Sasha and attack her from behind." Kim says fidgeting.

"Why use such a trick? Why not dodge and counter? You have the skill for it." Sesshomaru says in a lecturing tone.

"Um, it was easier and had a better chance of catching her off guard."

"Easier? Had you succeed, what would you have learned? Stop smiling Sasha! Why did you fall for her illusion?" He says turning his gaze to the young succubus.

"I..I don't know what you mean father." Kim says.

The smile vanishes, and Sasha try's to back away, but is frozen in place. "I..I..I Thought I had her beat." She stammers out.

"I see." He says softening his expression a little. "When you fight, you will not use such underhanded tricks. You both are better than that. Tricks like that are for cowards and lesser demons. Understand?"

Kim nods. "Yes father."

"Never assume you have won a fight. Until your enemy is laying at your feet broken and dieing, you have not won. Never let your enemy lull you into thinking you won. Remember this, all of you."

Kim and Sasha nod, promising not to make that mistake again. They face each other and resume their sparring. Sesshomaru nods watching them go at each other. Kim uses her illusions to try and confuse Sasha, but the green skinned girl see's through most of them and keeps track of Kim. When she does lose Kim, Sasha fires out balls of green fire at the illusions to Kim's surprise.

"Hey! You never said you could do that." Kim says.

Sasha smirks. "You never asked. You like?"

Kim smiles a little at the added challenge. "I think it's spanken!" She says resuming her attack.

Sesshomaru watches the two for a few minutes before turning and walking over to Eva, who is resting on her coils drinking some water.

"Are you ok child?" He asks.

Eva turns smiling at him. "Hello father, yes I'm just resting."

"That's good. Why not train with your sisters?" He asks.

"Have you seen them?" Eva says watching Kim do a double back flip, avoiding Sasha who bounced off the ceiling trying to hit the red head. "How am I supposed to keep up with them?"

"By adapting. Yes they are fast and agile. But what happens when you take that away? Don't forget, Nagas are well known for their combat prowess with both hand to hand, and magic." he says in a lecturing tone.

Eva looks puzzled by his words. Sesshomaru steps forward and starts to spar with a startled Eva. He goes slow showing her how to use not only her hands,, but her tail as well.

"There is more to you then your powers my dear. Remember your tail is a powerful and formidable weapon."

Using her tail, she wraps around Sesshomaru and pins his arms to his body, sparking electricity in her palms. Sesshomaru smiles at her. "Good work dear. With more training you will be as good as your sisters."

Eva smiles. "Thank you father, I will remember." Eva and Sesshomaru continue to spar for the next hour and a half. Kim and Sasha walk over to watch Eva and their father spar. They smile and cheer Eva on. When dinner is close to being ready, the girls go upstairs to clean up before dinner. After Dinner all four girls go up stairs to play together before bed.

A few days later, during recess, Kim and Eva are sparing. Sasha is sitting under a tree watching with Ron. Sasha would tease Eva by telling her how to throw a punch or kick. Ron would cheer on both girls. Eva would growl at Sasha. "Shut up string beam!"

"Wow, their good. Where did they learn to fight like that?" Ron asks Sasha.

Sasha laughs. "Our farther teaches us."

Kim and Sasha both giggle seeing Eva's scrunched up face. Kim's giggling stops when Eva catches a punch and quickly gets behind Kim pinning the arm, she quickly grabs Kim's other arm and pins it with her other. Kim struggles to try and get free, to show her how stuck she is Eva releases a very small shock of electricity, making Kim Epp. Kim stops struggling and says she surrenders.

Eva lets her go, and Kim turns around rubbing her sore wrists. "Way to go sis." Kim hugs Eva smiling. Eva smiles happily at the praise.

Sasha walks up patting Eva on the back. "Yeah, Yeah, great job there. If it was me, I would have reversed it." She says giving Eva and one armed hug.

Eva sticks out her tongue at Sasha. "If you think you can." She steps in front of Sasha taking a fighting stance. "Lets go."

Sasha smiles and is about to get into her own fighting stance, when the teacher calls everyone back inside. "To be continued." Sasha says heading inside.

"Saved by the bell sis." Eva says catching up. They both go back and for the laughing, and saying who is going to kick whose butt. Kim smiles, as Ron and her head back inside.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, fast forward time, the girls start high school. Please review, let me know if you like it and want to see what happens. **


End file.
